


Avengers Valentine's Day smut

by Marvelfan227



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day smut, dirty smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Collection of Valentine's Day smut involving avengers characters and actors





	1. Chapter 1

These are the characters/actors I'm taking requests for. Please have a plot when you're requesting as well :

Sharon Carter  
Maria Hill  
Pepper Potts  
Natasha Romanoff  
Wanda Maximoff  
Steve Rogers  
Bucky Barnes  
Tony Stark  
Sam Wilson  
Clint Barton  
Thor __  
Pietro Maximoff  
Chris Evans  
Sebastian Stan  
Robert downy jr.  
Jeremy renner  
Chris hemsworth  
mark ruffalo  
scarlett johansson  
Elizabeth Olsen  
emily vancamp


	2. A Valentine's Day engagement (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes the reader to Asgard on Valentine's Day to meet his parents and the people from Asgard start calling the reader their princess. When they get back to Thor's bedroom they start to make out and Thor was about to stop before things got really heated because he knew the reader was a virgin and he didn't want to pressure them but the reader tells Thor they're ready to have sex with him.

Meeting your significant others family was always nerve wrecking but knowing they were gods made it it ten times more nerve wrecking. Sure you have met Thor's friends when he brought them to earth and they instantly loved you, these were his parents. Thor told you not to worry when he told you his plans to bring you to Asgard on Valentine's Day. Although he had some duties in Asgard that day he didn't want you to be alone on the holiday.

"Do not worry my love, my parents will love you." Thor reassured you and he placed a kiss on your forehead before you guys entered the palace.

You were fascinated as Thor gave you a tour of the place he calls home. "Ah here you are. Mother, father this is my gorgeous girlfriend y/n. Y/n these are my parents." Thor was beaming with pride as he introduced you to his parents.

"It is so nice to finally meet you y/n. Thor has told us so much about you and I must say he is lucky to have you in his life." Frigga gave you a warm hug and you instantly felt loved just being in her embrace.

"Yes everyone in the kingdom has heard so much about you thanks to Thor and his friends." Odin added on. You were a little scared when odin approached you and gave you a hug. It was nowhere near as warm and loving like when Frigga but Thor did warn you about him so you understand. "Thor you have some duties to attend to, you may bring y/n with you if you wish."

"If she's going to accompany Thor on his duties she needs to be dressed in proper Asgardian attire." Frigga held your hand and took you away from Thor. "Come along my deer." You looked back at Thor and gave him a worried look before you followed Frigga out of the room.

After a few minutes of deciding what to wear you were taken back to Thor who was delighted that you dressed exactly like an Asgardian. "You look stunning my love, are you ready to meet my people who will soon be calling you their queen?" Thor bent down and gave you a sweet yet short kiss.

"As ready as I'll ever be." you held onto Thor as you guys made your way out of the palace and started making your way towards the streets of Asgard.

You were surprised with the amount of love you were receiving from the Asgardians that flooded the streets just to see Thor. Thor was excited to introduce you to everyone and soon they were chanting your name, some were already calling you a princess. “Princess y/n, princess y/n, we love you princess y/n” dozens of Asgardians shouted as you guys made your way down the street. It amazed you that although they’ve never met you they were already declaring you their princess.

"They love you." Thor whispered into your ear while you smiled and waved at the people as you made your way down the street with Thor.

After all of the appearances you've made with Thor Odin and Frigga decided to throw a dinner party with all of Thor's friends. Everyone who was at the party were eager to tell you embarrassing stories about Thor when he was younger. Thor was not pleased that they were embarrassing him but let it slide when he noticed how happy you were getting to know his friends.

"Everyone my I have your attention" Thor stood up "today in midgard is Valentine's Day. It is a day when you show the person you love how much you love them. While I do not believe there should be a specific day just to show someone love and affection I do want to ask y/n something important. Y/n my love before you I was a selfish arrogant fool who disregarded other people's feelings." Everyone in the room started agreeing with Thor's statement. "I only care about myself and I always thought I was only going to care about myself until my father banished me and sent me to your world. You found me and took care of me even though we were strangers. You taught me how to be a kind and selfless and for that I'll forever be grateful." Thor pulled out a huge engagement ring from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Y/n my love, will you marry me?"

"Yesss" you shouted with excitement as Thor slipped the massive ring on your finger. All of the people in the room started cheering. Thor's parents came up to to you and congratulated you on the engagement before they said their goodbye. You guys spent the rest of the evening celebrating your engagement.

You had no idea what time you and Thor entered his room but once you did you immediately pounced on him. You guys made it towards his bed, your lips never left his. "My love I think we should stop before we take it too far." Thor murmured against your lips and you started to feel his erection against your thigh.

"What if I don't want to stop? Thor I'm ready to give myself to you." you whimpered while you rolled your hips against his.

Thor pulled away and looked at you surprised. He knew you were a virgin and you expressed that you wanted to wait until you were married so you could have sex. He was totally ok with waiting because he loved you and he thought you were worth the wait.

"Are you sure my love?" Thor asked while he ran his thumb over your lips. He was secretly hoping you'd say yes. "I do not want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do."

You placed a kiss on Thor's thumb before you responded. "Yes I'm sure. I know I said I wanted to wait but I love you and having this engagement ring on my hand and me meeting your family let's me know your serious. I'm yours Thor." You moved his hand and leaned in to kiss him.

Thor's lips were attached to your neck as you guys began to undress each other. Soon you were both naked with Thor's head between your legs. "You taste magnificent my love" Thor moaned as he pumped his fingers inside you.

"This feels so good" you laced your fingers into Thor's hair. After a few more thrusts you felt yourself cumming all over Thor's fingers. "Thor ! ! !" You moaned with delight.

Once Thor licked his fingers clean he kissed his way up your body until you guys were face to face. "Are you ready my love?" you nodded your head and Thor cautiously pushed himself inside you. While Thor felt pleasure being inside you, you felt a little discomfort. Thor noticed you weren't saying anything and you that began to worry him. "My love are you ok?"

"Yes Thor I'm ok, just let me adjust before you start moving ok?" you reassured him. After a few minutes you gave Thor the ok to start moving.

As the minutes past you grew more and more confident and you even managed to roll you guys over so you were on top of him. "OH THOR ! ! !" you yelled, your body was dripping in sweat as you were riding Thor's cock. Thor looked up at you in awe while he groped your ass.

"Oh my love you look like a goddess riding my cock. Keep riding it." Thor rubbed your ass before he slapped it so you would move faster. You two were so caught up on making each other feel pleasure you didn't realize you guys have been going at for hours.

You felt your fifth orgasm take over. "YESSSSS AHHHH THOR" you shouted and after a few more thrusts you felt Thor cumming inside you again. You were about to get off of Thor but he wrapped his arms around your body and refused to let you go.

"Am I going to have to have some royalty training thing since I'm going to be a princess?" you asked Thor while you both were coming down from your highs.

"You don't have to my love, the people love you and my parents know you're very poised. I have no doubt you will make a wonderful princess and queen." Thor ran his fingers up and down your spine. "We should go to sleep, my mother informed me that she wanted to take you shopping so you could have more Asgardian clothes."

"Alright, goodnight my love." you placed a kiss on Thor's chest before you drifted off to sleep.


	3. About fucking time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is the quiet agent Steve’s had his eye on since she joined the team. He’s always wanted to ask her out but hasn’t because his nerves get the best of him. During Valentine’s Day party hosted by Tony Steve notices the reader standing by the bar. With the encouragement from both Bucky and Natasha steve finally makes his move.

Steve Rogers was unlucky when it came to love. The first girl he was really interested in pursuing a relationship with was Peggy Carter. She was a prominent agent of the SSR and Steve was in love her the minute he saw her. Sadly before anything could happen between them steve sacrificed himself by flying the plane that had an infinity stone into the ocean.

* * *

 

Then there was Sharon Carter, she was the first girl he was interested since he was out of the ice. Of course, when they originally met she went by the name Kate, a nurse who lived next door to him. They would playfully flirt with each other but Steve never made a move because he was still hung up on Peggy. It took a late chat with Natasha for him to actually entertain the thought to ask “Kate” out on a date.

Unfortunately for him, that was the night an injured fury was in his apartment. Right after fury got shot Steve was surprised when “Kate” barged into his apartment revealed she was actually a Sharon Carter, a shield agent assigned to keep an eye on him. Steve felt so betrayed that she lied to him that he decided to not only not pursue a relationship with her but stopped talking to her altogether.

* * *

 

That changed Steve was face to face with Sharon at Peggy’s funeral. He saw it as a sign that he should pursue a relationship with her. He knew it was messed up to think that at his first loves funeral but he remembered Peggy told him to not wait until it was too late.

Steve thought he was finally going to get the girl after he shared a kiss, Sharon. His heart broke when she revealed that she was engaged to a man named Henry and the kiss they shared was more of a closure kiss. Since that day Steve swore he was destined to be alone, that was until you came along.

* * *

 

When you joined the team Steve and Tony had just made up and the entire team was on good terms. You were hired by tony to help design new weapons for the team. You were a quiet person who only spoke when you were spoken to. The only person who was able to pull a conversation out of you was Natasha and that was because she was persistent. She was determined to be your best friend and after six months she succeeded.

The only problem Steve had with the friendship was that Natasha kept setting you up on dates knowing that he had a crush on you. He knew she was doing it to get a rise out of him and give him push to ask you out but he never did. “So what are you going to wear to the party tonight? Do you want me to get you a date for the party?” Steve felt his heart slightly break when he overheard you and Natasha talking.

Steve knew the day Tony announced he was throwing Valentine’s Day party Natasha was going to try to get you a date for the party “I don’t know what I’m going to wear and no nat I don’t want you to find me a date for the party. All of the guys you’ve set me up with have been sleazy.”

“Ok, what if I find you a man to sleep with? You gotta have sex with someone on Valentine’s Day” Natasha looked directly at Steve as she asked.

That caused you to roll your eyes and responded: “You know I don’t do one night stands”. A small smile appeared on Steve’s face at your answer. He loved that you weren’t loose like the other woman in this era. You actually respected yourself and didn’t feel the need to sleep around.

Natasha was about to respond to your comment when tony waltzed into the room with pepper by his side “ladies and gentlemen, remember that tonight’s party is mandatory. I will have Friday inform me if one of you guys doesn’t show up. Oh and capsical please don’t stand in the corner like you do at every party.” Tony pointed to Steve and caused everyone, including yourself to look over at him.

There was a scowl on Steve’s face because of Tony’s comment and earned a few chuckles from everyone in the room except for you. You just sent him a sympathetic smile before you got up and walked out of the room. Natasha followed you but just as she was about to pass Steve she whispered into his ear “I’m going to make sure she’s dolled up for this party so you better compliment her when you see her at the party” before she left.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by seven and as expected Steve was in the corner watching everyone partying and having a great time. There were dozens of women who approach him and asked for a dance but he kindly declined. He explained that he was waiting for you before he’d look away from them and started to search for you in the sea of people.

When he did finally find you, you were standing at the bar and holding a can of sprite. He thought you looked gorgeous with you flawless makeup that matched you modest purple dressed that hit you at your knee. A frowned when he noticed a guy walking up to you and started whispering something in your ear. That frown quickly turned into a smile when he noticed the man's head lowered and walked away from you. “I suggest you go talk to her before another guy tries to talk to her again or one of Tony’s female friends tries to talk to you.” Steve heard Bucky’s voice behind him. Steve didn’t pay attention to him due to the fact that he was still staring at you. It wasn’t until he heard “Hurry, one of them is coming this way” that he began to panic. Looking over to his left he spotted a brunette with an orange tan and a dress that is too short walking over to him.

“Don’t worry grandpa, I got her” Steve heard Pietro's voice. Patting Steve’s shoulder lightly Pietro walked over to the girl with the bad tan and all of her friends. After a few minutes, Pietro turned and gave him a thumbs up before left the party with six girls he was talking to.

“Now’s your chance, go talk to her.” Bucky shoved steve in your direction and earned a glare from him.

Taking a deep breath Steve walked over to you and shouted “hey y/n” over the music.

“Oh hey Steve ! ! ! !” you gave Steve a side hug before you looked over at Natasha and raised your empty can “can you please give me another one?”

“Sure thing sweetie” Natasha took your empty soda can and replace it with a new one.

Steve had an amused look on his face as he watched you open the soda and took a sip “Sprite?” Steve pointed to the can of sprite you were holding.

“Yeah. I don’t like the taste of alcohol.” You gave him a small smile. There was a long period of silence after you answered Steve’s question. It was mostly because you were waiting for Steve to speak again but he never did so you turned away from him and stared at the people dancing.

Natasha wanted to shoot Steve for what just happened because she noticed you were waiting for him to continue the conversation. She thought Steve blew his chance until she heard a slow song playing so she motioned for Steve to go to the other side of the bar before grabbed Steve by the collar and whispered: “ask her to dance before I kick your ass” into Steve’s ear.

Knowing she would actually do it Steve walked over to you and tapped on your shoulder. “Would you like to dance!” Steve's voice cracked when he asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not really a good dancer” you got nervous at his invitation.

“Neither am I but I’m sure we can fake it out there.” Steve gave you a lopsided smile that caused your heart rate to increase.

“Ok” you responded. Abandoning your drink and took his hand as you followed him to the center of the dance floor “I apologize in advance if I step on your feet” you apologized in advice while you placed one of your hand on her shoulder and the other intertwined with his.

Steve held you close and whispered, “it’s ok if anything I’m sorry in advance if I step on YOUR shoes.”

* * *

 

Surprisingly neither one of you stepped on each other’s toes. You felt like you were gliding on the dance floor as Steve spun you around and occasionally dipped you which earned some glares from the females in the room. The women watched with envy as Steve held you close to him and danced along to very cheesy slow songs. They wanted to cut in but every time they tried a member of the team would step in before they got close. They all knew about Steve’s crush on you and they’d be damned if a girl in a cheap dress would try to ruin this moment for him.

After a few slow songs, the music changed to a really raunchy song that caused you and Steve to scrunch up your faces in disgust “do you want to ditch this party and go up to my floor? I have two tubs of ice cream and a packet of Oreos.”

“Yes please ! ! !” Steve grabbed your hand and ran towards the elevator. From the corner of his eye, Steve spotted tony smiling and raising his glass.

* * *

 

Once you guys got up to your floor you told Steve to wait for you while you got the junk food from your kitchen. When you entered your room you spotted Steve laying on your bed with his shoes off. Placing the junk food on the bed you walked over to your DVD collection and searched for a movie to watch. You let out a yay when you found ‘perks of being a wallflower’ and popped it into the DVD player. “Perks of being a wallflower is one of my favorite movies of all time. I hope you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I will” Steve replied and got one of the tubs of ice cream before you pressed play on the movie.

* * *

 

Three hours after ditching the party you and Steve were laughing hysterically. The movie you put on was long forgotten as Steve told you about the shenanigans he got up to with Bucky when he was in the 1940’s. Steve felt totally at ease sitting next to you and having a full-blown conversation with you. “I can't believe I‘ve so scared to talk to you.” Steve rested his arm on your shoulder.

“What you mean? Do I come off mean or something?” You gave Steve a confused look.

Steve replayed what he said in his head and he immediately started to apologize “no no no I’m sorry that’s not what I meant to say. What I meant to say was that seeing you don’t talk a lot when we’re outside of the workplace and I was scared that if I went up to you wouldn’t want to talk to me.”

“I’m so sorry I made you feel that way” you apologized “when was little I was told by my parents that I needed to stop talking because I got on people's nerves. At first, I ignored them because I thought they were having a bad day but then I overheard some girls from my class say they couldn’t stand me because I talked too much. From then until I started working here I just kept quiet and only spoke when someone would ask me a question.” A wave of sadness washed over Steve as you continued to talk “when joined the team I had every intention to continue being quiet so I wouldn’t annoyed you guys but Natasha being Natasha was very admitted on befriending me.” Steve suppressed a laugh because that sounded exactly like Natasha. “As our friendship grew I told her about why I was always quiet she got upset. She promised she wasn’t going push me to talk to the team outside of work hours but she was going to help build the confidence that I lost when I was a kid.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of you as Steve started to think of what to say. That’s when he decided it was time for him to reveal his feelings for you “you are amazing. What you do for the team is amazing and if you would allow me to be your boyfriend I’ll spend every day telling you how amazing you are.”

“Are you being serious? You’re not just asking me out because you feel bad?” you bit your lower lip.

“Of course I’m being serious, why wouldn’t I be serious?” Steve reached over and touched your jaw.

Avoiding eye contact with him you responded: “because there are girls that are ten times prettier than me.” Steve couldn’t help but feel sad because you thought you weren’t pretty enough for him.

“You might not think it but I think you are the most gorgeous gal in the world and I would be honored to call you my girlfriend.” Steve moved his hand from your jaw to the back of your head.

There was tension in the room as you stared into each other’s eyes for several seconds before Steve leaned in and kissed you. It was a slow but meaningful kiss, a kiss you would remember for the rest of your life. But just as the kiss started to get heated you felt your dress getting wet “Fuck”. When you looked down you noticed the melted ice cream in your tub spilled on the bed. “Let me clean-”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time, we can clean this up later.” Steve placed the ice cream tubs on the nightstand before he leaned in and kissed you again, this time the kiss was twice as passionate.

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the party, Natasha had Clint take over bar duty so she could search for you in the sea of people. “Have you seen y/n?” Natasha shouted at Bucky who was also looking around the room.

“No. Have you seen Steve?” Bucky shouted back. When Bucky notices Natasha shaking her head no he grabbed Natasha by the hand before they went somewhere quiet “where do you think they disappeared to?”

“Mr. Rogers and ms. Y/l/n are currently up in ms. Y/l/n room.” Friday informed them.

“Hey, Friday do you know if they are having sex in there?” Bucky asked and earned a punch from Natasha.

“Their heart rate is racing but not enough that would suggest they’re having sex,” Friday informed Natasha and Bucky. “My guess is that they are kissing.”

“About fucking time ! ! !” Bucky laughed “you also seem happy about them getting together. Do you want to tell me why?” Bucky asked when he noticed a smile on her face.

“I’m happy my girl is finally going to be happy.” Natasha replied “but if Steve does anything to hurt her I’ll chop his dick off and make him eat it” she threatened and caused Bucky to laugh harder.


End file.
